


They Like To Be Watched

by ANonnieMouse (A_Damned_Scientist)



Category: Actor RPF, Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/ANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Claudia like to act hot with each other. Their fans like to watch. And many of those fans also like to imagine new scenes for them to play. A match made in..?  Well, allegedly in Special Hell. You can decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Like To Be Watched

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Like To Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/60171) by Virkatjol. 



> This is a double or triple Trip To Hell depending on your preferences: RPF, smut and actors reading fanfic all squished together. You’re either going to love it or hate it. Actually, it’s deliberately not that smutty, more silly, really, for reasons that I’ll return to in the footnote.
> 
> Inspired by Virkatjol’s Cam/Vala ‘Aliens made them do it’ smutfic ‘They Like To Watch’ and by repeated observations here, there and everywhere that C/V, J/A and B/C fans really like to watch them getting up to hot stuff. Oh, and a shout out to that remark Claudia made at a con once about wanting to get Ben on a casting couch.
> 
> Setting: Some undisclosed time at some undisclosed convention.
> 
> Not betad because…. Sorry, just not betad. Written and posted on the same day.
> 
> Disclaimer. Not true, no real people here. The premise is obviously too preposterous for it to be real. Or is it?

“Nice suite!” Ben announced appreciatively as he absent-mindedly ghosted the back of his fingers down the sensitive inside edge of Claudia’s bare arm. Claudia’s breath hitched at the electrifying sensation, but she covered her excitement well, stepping further into her spacious and well-appointed hotel room. Ben followed close behind. Ridiculously close behind, actually, as his hands were now seemingly glued to her hip – she could feel them through the thin fabric of her tight, blue minidress. Not that his hands were the only bit of him touching her, but other parts, hips, shoulders, legs and, Oh My! His lips on her shoulder, all only touched for the briefest of moments.

“The fans clubbed together when they heard I wouldn’t be at the con. They wanted to see us together.” Claudia explained, trying to resist the urge to jump him right there and then.

“They paid for the whole room?” Ben asked. He sounded genuinely surprised and impressed.

“Yep. I guess they really, really wanted to see us together again.” Ben didn’t know the half of it, not yet, anyway. He’d find out soon enough. She just hoped he’d like it. Even if he didn’t go for the whole deal, she hoped he’d be up for part of it.

“Hey!” Ben laughed. “You’ve even got your own casting couch!”

“Yeah…” She sniggered, remembering her remark about wanting to try Ben out on one. Remembering how everyone, fans and the actors themselves, had laughed at the joke, while simultaneously holding the secret thought or wish that it wasn’t that far from the truth. “About that…”  She paused. On cue, Ben threw himself down on the couch in a parody of a sexually available pose. “You know how much our fans like to watch us together?” He tilted his head quizzically. Well, there was no time like the present to run something up the flagpole….

“Mmmm Yeah…?" Ben seemed perplexed now. A frown furrowed his brow now as he sat more upright.

“Well, some of them….” She faltered, words failing her for a second. Come on Claudia, she told herself. You’re a big girl. Just come out with it. “Well, some of them, they want more shippy stuff to flail over. So they were wondering if we’d act out some scenes for them. Stuff they’ve written."

“What like fanfic?” Ben laughed. Well, that went well enough.

“Yeah. I suppose.  They’ll pay us….” Not that she really needed paying. Having fun with Ben was hardly a chore. “They’ll even lend us costumes.”

"Like any of them will have boots to fit us..."

"You," she corrected. "My feet are perfectly sized. Just like the rest of me."

“Mmm, ain't that the truth? Although some of that fanfic stuff is pretty racy you know, Claude?” Ben was grinning now, warming to the theme, flirting like crazy with his eyes, lips and body language.

“Relativity, Meltdown, Infinite Possibilities…..”  Claudia reeled off the episodes containing some of their hotter scenes on her fingers. “Not racy at all, hmm?” And beyond those, she surely didn’t need to remind Ben of all the stuff they’d got up to off camera, did she? In front of audiences and in private. “We’ve done racy scenes before. And you know how the fans like to watch...”

“Did they have anything in particular in mind?”

“Yeah. They suggested a few fanfics. I got some printed out there on the desk,” Claudia nodded across the expanse of the room. While Ben settled back on the couch, taking up a relaxed, confident pose, she retrieved a thick sheaf of A4 papers and then settled back next to him, snuggling up close so they could both read the same pages. She was revelling in the contact at shoulder, elbow, hip and knee. He pulled out his reading glasses and settled them on his nose.

“Ooh, who’s the sexy librarian now?” Claudia teased, nudging him with her elbow.

“Still you, babe,” Ben smirked back as she put on her own reading glasses.

Ben took the first story off her and started to read. Claudia could feel a hot flush settle over her as she too began to read the words on the page. They didn’t hold anything back. “Oh. My. God.” Ben remarked after a minute or so. “I’m not sure if some of this stuff is actually physically possible!” He turned to face Claudia, letting his hand fall casually on her bare knee. “I mean….. what-goes-where!?”

“What, Ben, is it making you feel old?” Claudia arched an eyebrow. His hand remained on her leg, stroking with a gentle, absent-minded familiarity. She did not object in the least. She eased her bare legs up, crossing them over his. She was pleased that he titled his own legs towards her to facilitate her move.

Ben sighed and shook his head. His hand vacated her knee for a few seconds to enable him to move on to the second page. Then his hand returned to its rightful place on her knee. After a few seconds he held the page sideways and squinted at it for dramatic effect as though the words were a picture he was trying to decipher. “What? Really?” He asked in mock disbelief. Claudia laughed. “Maybe later… After I see my chiropractor.” Ben tossed the story aside and moved on to the second one in the pile. It must have been at least 20 pages thick. Ben flicked through the corners of the pages with his thumb.

“That one would go on for an hour or two,” Claudia explained, tapping the front page with one long finger. “Probably not the best for our first try at this stuff.”

“You’re not kidding!” Ben snorted, sending the second story flying the same way as the first, spinning through the air onto the nearby coffee table. “I’m not sure I could remember all the lines.”

“Trust me, there wasn’t much dialogue in that one,” Claudia winked at him and grinned broadly.

“Huh?” he feigned innocence as to what else might be on all those pages of tightly typed script.

“Read it later, you’ll see.”

 Ben stared into her eyes for a few seconds too long to be entirely platonic. Then he grinned, laughed, licked his lips and moved onto the third story.

After 30 seconds or so he paused and started fanning himself with the printout.

“Wow, Claude, this one’s pretty hot.”

“It is, isn’t it?” She paused, trying to judge his mood. He didn’t seem negative. “I like it.” She ventured and licked her lips. She was pretty certain her cheeks were flushing. “How about you?” Not that she really needed to ask, his hard-on was pretty obvious.

“Are you really up for it?” He had his ‘overly worried about her’ face on. She hoped he wasn’t going to back out. She really fancied trying to act out a few of the fics on the slush pile the fans had given her. This one was a particular favourite of hers.

“It’s what our fans want to see…” If she didn’t think too hard about it, it seemed a perfectly reasonable explanation.

“But just for the hardcore fans? This wouldn’t go public, right?” He checked, touching her softly on the arm with his fingers.

“Absolutely.” She gave an exaggerated, earnest and wide-eyed nod.

“So, how would it work, then?” Ben asked, warming to the possibility.

“Well, there’s a camera set up in the other room….” Claudia began to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> And at this point, I thought it would be best to draw a line by just saying ‘Insert own favourite fic here….’ Which I hope meets with your approval, dear readers. ;-)


End file.
